The present disclosure relates generally to a merchandising system for displaying products on a shelf. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a merchandising system and method for storing and/or displaying products to provide for the space-efficient presentation of groups of products within a given or fixed display area, and/or allowing for convenient and orderly presentation, dispensing, and storage of products.
Various types of product merchandisers are commonly used in retail environments to display different types of products. As opposed to simply positioning products on shelves, product displays are commonly used to position products on a shelf in manner which automatically advances (e.g., via gravity or a pusher) a trailing or distal product (i.e., a product that is behind a lead or proximal-most product) closer to a consumer once the lead product has been removed from the shelf. As can be appreciated, such product displays facilitate the arrangement and upkeep of products, as the trailing products do not have to be manually moved toward the front of the shelf, for instance.